Purity
by psuliem
Summary: strange places and strange happenings without question. Lloyd/Zane


**Purity**

Plot: A mysterious blonde wakes up in a mysterious but pure place.

Rated: K+

Pairing: Zane/Lloyd

**I do not own Ninjago.**

Enjoy.

* * *

Grandloves (ft. Young Magic) - Purity Ring

* * *

He opened his eyes to quiet darkness and stared out ahead of him. It was black for until his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the light shining in the window from the moon. The first thing that took his attention, and the only really important thing, was the perfect profile of someone's face. It took him a moment before he remembered who it belonged too. It didn't really make him feel better inside to know.

He sat up, the blankets falling off his shoulders and piling into his lap.

His hand carded through messy, lightly colored locks and he sighed quietly. The bed didn't feel normal, so he lifted his head and scanned the room. It wasn't somewhere he recognized... Oh right. It was a hotel. It had wood paneled walls and weirdly pattern dark green carpet. There was a floral patterned couch and a small kitchen area with a stove, sink, and a microwave on top of a mini fridge. The door to the bathroom was shut and farther away from the kitchen.

He pushed himself gently from the rest of the covers and got up, slowly walking to the window at the front of the room. His fingers toyed with the curtains and he examined them. They were coarse and probably not well made. This wasn't exactly a five star hotel, but it wasn't too bad.

The curtains were thrown open and the view of a gravel parking lot was exposed. The lights outside were fuzzy looking and everything was blurry for a few moments before his vision fixed itself. He could see a few cars and trailers, lots of RVs. In the distance, the ocean was sprawled out, wafting onto the shore. He could see the land on the other side of the water had lights scattered about. It was nice and comforting. He saw the mountains close by too; they looked beautiful under the bright of the full, yellowed moon.

The next thing spotted was the harbor filled with so many boats only a hundred or so feet from his hotel room. There was a little convenience store near that. It was dimly lit. There were a few neon signs on it, one that said open and then a few pointless, but nice looking ones. He believed it was open 24 hours a day. A lot of people probably fished around here and did so at extremely early times. The boats were a dead giveaway. It also seemed like it would be one of the only stores for a few miles.

He stared for a rather long amount of time, finding the scenery easy to take in and gentle on his nerves. He didn't know why he was so twisted up inside because he really couldn't even place how he got here.

There was the sound of rustling behind him, but he didn't move from his spot.

"Are you going to come back to bed...?" The tired, gentle voice called from the bed.

He didn't respond and a minute later, maybe more, there was some shuffling. The sound of footsteps got closer and arms wrapped around his waist.

"Lloyd... Come back to sleep." It was sweet sounding, but laced with sleep. Strong, tough hands turned him around, but did so very gently. Lloyd looked up, tilting his head back to see Zane, perfect as always in the moonlight. He was at least a foot taller than him, too.

"You need sleep." Zane cooed, leaning down to Lloyd's height and brushing some of his messy hair from his face. His fingertips caressed his tanned skin and soothed Lloyd's inner demons.

"I know..." There was more silence then Lloyd was lifted up and carried back to the single, queen sized bed in the room. He wrapped his arms around Zane's neck and pressed closer to him, staring at his bare chest in the darkness before he was laid back onto the comforting, but odd feeling mattress.

His vision was a little blurry when Zane pulled away, but Lloyd didn't let go. He kept the ice ninja close to him until he gave up and climbed under the sheets close beside him.

Strong arms wrapped around Lloyd's waist again and he hugged back a little tighter, feeling the blankets cover them and keep their bodies warm.

Lloyd huddled in close and shut his eyes while Zane's arms grew a little tighter. It was warming inside of his chest even though he was kinda cold outside... The cold made him a little dizzy, but the blankets counteracted and the fuzzier in his stomach helped.

Maybe the cold made him forget how he got here or he was just making excuses for not remembering. He could have blocked it out, too, but... Maybe he just didn't care anymore.

* * *

_this was written while i was on vacation and i really wanted to write about where i was staying _

_but review maybe_


End file.
